


Gun And Dagger

by lesyeuxdenini



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdenini/pseuds/lesyeuxdenini
Summary: 金珍妮必须是0！！！





	Gun And Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> *禁止上升爱豆本人  
*这次也ooc预警了

金珍妮今天穿了件露背红长裙，手枪藏在隐匿于群下的纤细双腿上。

她坐在酒店套房的镜子前抹了口红，哼着歌给自己喷了点香水，再抬眼就看见镜子上映出的坐在后面大床上盯着这边看的金智秀。

身后的人不悦的情绪实在太过明显，金珍妮起身走向对方，右手不经意似的拨撩了一下盖过大腿的裙角，露出透着粉色的膝盖。

伸手将她揽过的金智秀多瞥了几眼，手掌在她大腿内侧磨蹭，指尖时不时碰到粗糙布质的枪套。“你非得用这种方式吗？”

“有什么不好的，”金珍妮右臂环住金智秀的肩膀，左手将别在耳后的头发往前拨以便遮住耳麦，“那些臭男人听到我要跟他们上床就开心得要飘起来，对我的问题也是有求必应，哪管是不是机密就一个劲往外倒。”

金智秀没说话，一副闷闷的样子。

金珍妮在内心发笑，主动在她的鬓角处印上唇。

终了她还讨好地在对方的脖颈处像猫咪一样舔了舔，见神色有所缓和才往下说：“我又不会让他们碰我，等我情报拿到手他们就是死人了。”

“我可没有跟死人上床的情趣。”她的手指抚上金智秀因为刚刚那吻而乱七八糟沾染上口红的红肿的唇。

金智秀眸光暗了暗。

“我只想和你做爱。”

红酒都洒了。趴在床边的金珍妮有些懊恼地看着床头柜上倾倒的空玻璃酒杯。

她的右手还举着手枪，理了理被撕得有些遮不住身体的裙子便走下床。同一张床上摊着一个身体后仰对折的男子，瞪得老大的双眼上方的脑门有个红色的弹孔，她的指尖轻轻扫过自己的战利品，随后一抬腿把尸体踢下了床。

她摁住耳麦：“你好了没？”

那头传来高跟鞋踩在地板上发出的清脆声响，金智秀抖了抖匕首想要把血渍甩干，最终只能无奈地收回手，又低头看看自己。

失误把最喜欢的短裙弄脏了。

“好了，我在外边，等我一下。”“我们不现在走吗？”“没关系，Lisa她们会处理。”

金智秀叩响房门才一声门就被拉开了，她甚至来不及反应便被里面的人拉进去抵在墙上，那句“你怎么不先对暗号”就这样淹没在黏糊糊的吻里。

金珍妮腿一抬，几乎要挂在金智秀身上，她知道擅长近战的金智秀力气大得很，干脆得寸进地把另一条腿也缠了上去。

“我现在走不了了，衣服都要被撕没了。”

双手抱住她防止摔下去的金智秀愣了会，无用地替对方拢拢背后的布料，嘴角抽动：“我房间就在旁边。”

金珍妮觉得这语气未免太过平淡了些，于是她扬起脑袋，在那柔嫩的脸颊上用舌尖舔了舔，像是在品尝甜腻的冰淇淋。

抱着她的人没反应，自顾自地拖住她就去拧门把手。

不服气的金珍妮又换了一侧，用力亲过去还带着回荡在房内的“啵”一声。

金智秀终于垂下眼眸看她。

“你这样很像狗。”“作为年长者怎么能骂人呢？”“在夸你呢。”“那再亲一口——”

幸好两人订的房间就紧挨在旁边，金智秀半拖半扯地把黏在身上的人带回房间，门关上的刹那金珍妮还流连在她的脸颊处，下一秒就被按在墙上迎接铺天盖地的吻。

金智秀将舌尖探入，轻扫过口腔上颚的纹路，在金珍妮右侧的小尖牙打了个转，感受到她颤颤巍巍拽住自己腰带的手，又缠绕起同样柔软的湿热，搅动着发出滋滋水声。

被领导着的金珍妮双腿发软，脸都有些涨红，呜呜咽咽地想要结束这场唇舌之战。

松开时两人的红润间牵扯出一条暧昧的银丝，金智秀舔舔唇，目光落在对方可以说是几块布的衣服上，伸手撕开了它。

“Jennie，我真的很生气喔。”她抬头含住她的耳垂，含糊地说。

金珍妮深吸口气，圈着她脖子的手臂猛地发力让她更加靠近自己，用鼻尖撒娇似的碰了碰对方的。“那姐姐要怎么惩罚我呢？”

一边说着手一边顺着金智秀单薄的后背往下，最后停在裙子的褶皱上。

“把我扔到床上捆起来？用你的腰带抽打我？用力地操我让我哭着喊出来？”

狡猾的猫咪说这话时甚至带着点笑意，好像全然忘了一分钟前被人亲得昏天黑地找不着北的情况。

“嗯？姐姐？”

金珍妮几乎从不叫金智秀姐姐，除了做爱的时候。这是金珍妮喜欢耍的小花招，每次金智秀都会被搞得面红耳赤，低着头就往身上啃。

她看着又埋回自己脖子的人，捏了捏对方发烫的耳朵，得逞地笑了。

知道金珍妮是在逗弄自己的金智秀用双手大拇指抵着她的下颚迫使其扬起脑袋露出细长的脖子，伴随着发红的脸庞，慢悠悠地咬上她的下巴。

“我会把你操到叫都叫不出来。”

话音未落金智秀就把金珍妮往房间内部带，途中经过床铺的时候金珍妮躲避了她使人喘不上气的吻想要到床上去，又马上被拽了回来压在落地窗上。

玻璃的冰凉接触在暴露的背部让她浑身打了个颤，金智秀把她身上所剩无几的布料都扔到地上，却恶劣地留下了大腿根部的枪套。

即便没有经受抚慰，金珍妮的乳尖也慢慢挺立起来，金智秀望见，刻意笑了两声：“看来我们jen真的很想要呢。”

“金智......啊..”被压着的人脸颊一瞬间变得通红，咬着牙示威的话还没说出口，就被对方含住乳尖的动作给打断。

用舌尖抵着打了个转，金珍妮的声音就又变了个调。

金智秀将手掌抚上，将柔软按压出各种形状，金珍妮“嗯”了一声便伸手过来拽住她的肩膀衣料，另一只手抓住了一边的窗帘。

并不长的指甲搔弄乳头时金珍妮腰间一软，险些就顺着玻璃滑下去，连声音都不受控制：“啊...你.....嗯.......”

“我什么？”金智秀拖住她快要跌在地板上的身体，改用嘴啃咬起两团白嫩，手停了动作转而去抬起她的屁股向上往自己的腰间去，金珍妮顺从地把双腿缠上她的腰。

她轻轻往前顶，挎在腰际的腰带铁环就碰到对方的隐秘部分，硬冷撞击着敏感部位传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，金珍妮扬起脑袋叫出声：“啊....”

往后退一点，再用力向前顶，金珍妮的蝴蝶骨撞着玻璃产生痛觉，加剧各处的快感。

“姐姐...窗帘、没拉。”金智秀往后退了一步，金珍妮抬起手臂压在额头，眼睛向下便看见她黑色腰带上清晰的白色体液，下腹抽动了一下。“现在拉好像来不及了，你看——”

金珍妮顺着对方的视线想要回头，却猛地被翻了身变成正对着落地窗，视线内赫然出现一个人影，还没来得及说话金智秀的手指又闯入了体内。

“啊......！”内壁热情地吮吸着，因为视野内突然出现的第三个人不断地收缩，紧紧夹住手指难以挪动。

金智秀抚摸了一下她的背沟，又将她向前按，她的胸乳便贴上玻璃变了形。

手向上撑着玻璃的金珍妮眼眶泛出泪花，泪眼迷蒙中看见窗户外穿着工作服的人将抹布蘸了水拧干后擦起了玻璃。

“Lisa之前就告诉我们酒店都是单向玻璃了，”身后人的躯体贴上来，衣服布料磨蹭着细腻的肌肤，“他不会看到我们的。”

金珍妮原本偏开的头因为这句话又慢慢转了回去，刚巧不知为何窗外的人停下了动作，直直对上了她的视线——

“他在看你诶，jen。”“啊...闭嘴啊....嗯...嗯....闭嘴...！”手指缓缓拔出，用力地插入顶到敏感点，金珍妮连肩膀都发起抖。

“或许Lisa给的信息错了？这个根本不是单向玻璃？”

“那他现在也在观赏jen淫荡的场景呢。”

太坏了，金智秀这个人。金珍妮泪眼迷糊，嘴中难以压抑地发出甜腻的叫声，内心恶狠狠地想。

手指的速度越来越快，带出的体液顺着弯曲的指节流下，沾湿了两人下方的地毯，颜色变深了一块。

金智秀俯下身，像不久前金珍妮对自己的脸颊做的那样舔着她的脖颈，肩膀，蝴蝶骨，最后轻轻咬住了右侧的腰窝，与此同时加大了力度往里顶。

金珍妮向上一挺，头不住往后仰，身体绷直了画出一个好看的弧度，抖动着双腿被送上顶峰。

她连睫毛都沾上了泪滴，迷迷糊糊地被金智秀搂着带到床上躺着，感觉到屋内光线一暗。偏头看去，那人又走回床边，拉上了窗帘。

“不能再给他看我们jen的这幅样子了。”她也看过来，语气里是藏不住的笑。

坏不死你金智秀。

从鼻子里哼一声当作回应，金珍妮看着金智秀一步步走过来坐上了床，对着自己展开手，细长的手指上是难以忽略的液体。

她又哼了声，拉下那只手就把手指含住。舌尖磨过因为长时间握匕首而生出茧的指尖，尝到了新奇的味道。

金智秀呼吸一滞，看着身下人两只手抓住自己的手腕，双颊红润，眼睛微张地向上看，湿漉漉的嘴唇含着手指吮吸，像是不知险恶的小猫咪，赤裸裸地勾引而不知接下来会迎来什么。

她抽出手指，捏着对方的下巴就贴上去接吻，舌尖激烈地在口腔中搅动，金珍妮仰头承受着，津液流出，顺着下颚滴到床单上。

分开时金珍妮的舌尖还在外面，她又亲了口她的耳垂，她颤抖了一下便缩了回去。

“还没结束呢，”金智秀撑起身体揭开自己的腰带，三下两下将对方的双手束缚绑在了床头。“接下来才要真的惩罚jen。”

手腕处的腰带传来湿湿的触感，金珍妮挣扎了两下想到那是什么便不再动。身上人在她因为用力而更加突出的锁骨咬下一个印记，左手覆住胸乳右手就着身体线条向下摸到了枪套。

金智秀拔出手枪拿在手里转了个圈，随后握住枪身，往下探去。

意识到什么的金珍妮用手肘撑着身体想要起身，却被她一捏腰肢又软了下去，只能眼睁睁得看着那人用手枪枪柄压在自己的敏感部位——

“嗯啊.....”枪柄下方的突起准确地压在花心，她双腿下意识地曲起，脑内像被电了一下头皮发麻，发出一声高亢的呻吟。

将枪向下压，柄身就微微进入穴内，金智秀抵着花心左右在穴口摩擦，不同于指甲的坚硬蹭着最敏感的部位，金珍妮的呼吸越来越快，侧头把半边脸藏进枕头不去看对方。

金智秀使坏地去摸她的后颈，她扭动着身子躲避，最终只能从枕头中出来咬了口她的手指。

“金智秀....啊.....你居然.....嗯、嗯...”“要叫姐姐....”故意在金珍妮说话时上下挪动枪柄，她弯下身子把碍事的枪套给摘掉，亲吻那慢慢变成粉色的大腿根部。

一边这么做一边拉下自己短裙的拉链，金智秀缓缓抽出了自己的匕首，捏着刀尖让刀柄落在对方收缩明显的下腹上。

金珍妮哭泣出声，绑在一起的手腕被腰带磨得有些破皮。

“姐姐.....啊.....不要...不要...”

在小腹留下一吻，金智秀放下手枪，将刀柄对准不断流出体液的穴口，旋转着插了进去。

金珍妮猛地向上拱起，津液从张大的嘴淌出，混着滴落的眼泪砸在对方撑在她身边青筋暴起的左手背。

“Jennie....”金智秀喃呢着，左手抬起她的右腿搭在自己肩膀上，右手不停地反反复复抽插，目不转睛地看着身下人在情欲漩涡中的神情。

就是这样，Jennie为我疯狂，因为我而淫乱不堪的模样。

她这么想着，手上动作愈发用力。动作带出的液体被反复的冲击打成泡沫，残留在刀柄上，又在下一次被带进去。

“啊嗯.....啊.....啊.....姐姐.....”

金智秀身体前倾，将肩膀上的腿也压向前，金珍妮的身体几乎要折叠起来。

尽量撑起腰肢顺从着对方的动作，半空中的手臂渐渐发酸，她放在床铺上的另一条腿无意识地蹭着床单，碰到了一旁被冷落的手枪。

身上人满足地叹息，找到她的唇同她交换唇舌，一手将刀柄插进去的同时加了一个手指，一手捏了一下她的大腿根部，留下泛红的指印。

金珍妮腿条件反射地一抬，高潮便理所应当地到来。

那一瞬间金珍妮觉得脑内像是炸开了一般，一片白茫茫后，各种各样的记忆像是被灌进来一般浮现在脑海。

她想起第一次见到金智秀，是15岁吗？反正年纪很小。两个人被培训组织要求互相切磋，她把金智秀狠狠地揍了一顿，害得对方当天躲在厕所哭鼻子，怎么也不出来。

她想起人生中第一次过生日。金智秀搬到跟她同个宿舍后，不知哪里听来自己的生日，愣是在当天亲手做了个蛋糕说要庆祝，傻乎乎的。

她想起金智秀和她表白的时刻。当时两人执行完任务躲避追查，敌方埋伏的炸弹炸开房屋劈头盖脸地就压下来，她们灰头土脸地逃出来，互相搀扶着走在小黑路上，她就听见金智秀问她要不要当她女朋友。

喔，谁会在那个时候表白啊，金智秀这个傻子。

她还答应了，她也挺傻的。

她还想起邻居大妈养的那条柴犬，特别爱舔人，金智秀又特别爱摸它，每次都被舔得一手口水。还有金智秀其实很喜欢养植物，每天无聊就对着阳台上的花盆摆弄。金智秀有个皮卡丘帽子，上次她们做爱她就一直戴着它......

她想起......

.....金智秀。

金珍妮再睁开眼时金智秀正环抱着她，全神贯注地望着她身后，她顺着目光回头看去，发现对方正在用布擦匕首的刀身。

她又转了回来，往她怀里缩了缩。

身边的人停下动作：“醒了？”“嗯。”“再睡一会，等会还有任务。”

金珍妮闻言，不满地抬头啃了她的下巴一口：“我有没有说过刚做完爱的时候不要提任务？”“现在不是刚做完了，你睡了八个小时呢。”

在怀中翻了个身，金珍妮用背对着金智秀。

金智秀无奈地笑，把匕首放到床头柜上——旁边是金珍妮的手枪，也同样被擦得一尘不染——弯下身子拥抱了她的爱人。

END.


End file.
